The present invention relates to an apparatus utilizing ultrasonic waves traveling through a horn and/or resonant structure to atomize and/or assist in the atomization of fluids passing through the horn and/or resonant structure.
Liquid atomization is a process by which a liquid is separated into small droplets by some force acting on the liquid, such as ultrasound. Ultrasonic atomization systems are employed in situations where creating sprays of a highly atomized liquid is desirable. For example, ultrasonic atomizers are often utilized to apply coatings to various devices and products. Exposing a liquid to ultrasound creates vibrations and/or cavitations within the liquid that break it apart into small droplets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,201 to Berger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,393 to Berger, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,043 to Manna et al. describe examples of atomization systems utilizing ultrasound to atomize a liquid. These devices possess a tip vibrated by ultrasonic waves passing through the tip. Within the tips are central passages that carry the liquid to be atomized. The liquid within the central passage is driven towards the end of the tip by some force acting upon the liquid. Upon reaching the end of the tip, the liquid to be atomized is expelled from the tip. Ultrasonic waves emanating from the front of the tip then collide with the liquid, thereby breaking the liquid apart into small droplets.